Edge of Light
by WolfBlade117
Summary: Being woken up after four and a half thousand years of living and a few hundred years of death would put a cramp in anyone's day. Add in murderous aliens, a sleepy Traveler and a curious Queen, Naruto Uzumaki's day seems like one big hot mess. But an adventure or two has always set him straight. Pairing undecided.
1. Chapter 1

Another new story, hope you enjoy.

* * *

The first thing he heard was some weird buzzing sound.

Low and droning, it was _not_ what he wanted to wake up listening to. Then a voice, full of both curiosity and amazement.

"Can it be? I thought they all died out millennia ago. All but... no, that's impossible."

An eyelid slid back to take in the surroundings, then immediately shut again as the sunlight hit his eye almost directly, which did not help his headache at all. A low groan issued from a throat that sounded like it hadn't had a drink of water in years.

Which it hadn't, incidentally.

Then the buzzing reappeared and the voice along with it.

"O-kay, guess it's slightly possible. Might as well... Guardian? Wake up Guardian!"

Managing to keep his eye open this time, he glared at the little white... thing floating right above his head. He idly noticed a dead tree above his head, the feel of rusted metal pressed against his side and hard dirt under his body.

"Whatever the heck you are, you'd better have a damn good reason for waking me up."

The little cube seemed taken aback, not used to being spoken to that way. A blue bubble grew out around the black center of the thing, the white pyramid shaped points rotating around it in consternation.

"Er... well, I was..."

Before it could continue, a roar reached his ears and the little cube looked back in another direction.

"Bad news. The Fallen are coming."

His eye shut again. Thinking was making his head hurt.

"I have no idea what you're talking about and honestly could not care less."

The little cube looked at him with something resembling angry confusion, as if he'd never dealt with someone like this before.

"B-but, the Fallen are dangerous! We need to get out of here or they'll catch us!"

"Why should they care about me? I'm a recently dead guy who hasn't had a meal in centuries out in the middle of nowhere wearing nothing but my underpants. Which, by the way, have holes where holes shouldn't be!"

"Oh, right. I forgot about that," the little cube said. "Well, since you asked so _nicely_, here are some clothes you can wear."

A shirt, a pair of pants, a pair of gloves, a pair of boots and a helmet appeared out of thin air and fell right on top of his face.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" he said, but sat up and began to get dressed.

"The Fallen are one of the most dangerous creatures known to man, and an entire pack are headed right this way."

"Again, why should they care about me?"

"Because they hate humanity with such a driving passion that they've killed almost a fifth of the entire human population."

He paused in the process of putting his gloves on.

"Okay, I'll admit that's a good point. But still, why bring me back to life if there are so many things waiting to kill me right behind you?"

"I didn't _know_ they were right behind me and even if I had, I still would have woken you up."

"Why?" he asked as he slid on the boots.

"Because you're the last member of a species that supposedly died out an untold amount of years ago. A species with unrivaled destructive potential."

"I know all that," he muttered as he pulled the helmet over his face. "I was there when the only other one died. That still doesn't answer my question."

"Because I believe that potential can be channeled to help the remains of humanity rebuild. With your help, I think we might be able to push back the Darkness!" the cube said, voice full of hope.

"No thanks," he said, laying back down and putting his hands behind his head.

"What!?"

"You heard me. Not interested."

"But... but..."

Before he could say more, he suddenly felt a tug force him towards the Guardian's hand which had come up in the blink of an eye. And not a moment too soon, as a blue beam of light sliced through the air he'd just occupied.

Holding the little cube between his fingers, he frowned up at him. "Better watch yourself, little guy. Apparently it's dangerous out here."

Floating out of the man's hand, he took cover behind the rusted car. "Look, what _would_ persuade you to come with me?"_  
_

"Do you have any ramen?"

"Um... not here, but at the tower, there should be some."

"Okay then."

He nearly fell out of the air. "What? That's it!?"

"Said I was hungry, didn't I?"

This time, he actually did fall out of the air.

"Anyway, we don't have anytime to waste. Those Fallen things are getting closer."

"How can you tell? Your radar hasn't been activated yet."

The man stood up and tapped the side of his helmet. "I can hear them."

"I'm going to have to get used to this sort of thing with you, aren't I?"

"Yep."

"Fantastic."

"Well, excuse me, Mister 'oh-my-god-there's-a-huge-ass-dark-thing-coming-to-kill-us-all-I-must-wake-up-any-old-blighter-I-see.'"

"We _really_ do need to get out of here, Guardian."

"And would you stop calling me that? I have a _name_, you know."

The Ghost looked over at him. "Oh really? And what would that be?"

Pulling off his helmet to reveal blond hair the color of the sun and eyes bluer than the deepest ocean, he gave his first genuine, albeit small, smile.

"The name's Naruto Uzumaki," he said, turning towards the massive wall that loomed above his head. "Now... let's go kick some ass."

* * *

First chapter done, hope everyone enjoys. Just seems like an awesome crossover to me, so I just wrote down what popped into my head.

I was going to make Naruto a hunter, because that seemed like what would most fit his personality, but then I realized "Why should I pick and choose so early?"

So with that juicy little hint, I'll say goodbye until the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapter. Also, forgot the disclaimer. I own nothing except what I thought about. Naruto and Destiny belong to other people.**

**As for the pairing, I'm leaning towards the Queen and/or one or several female OCs. I figure not even the internet will think about the Exo Stranger. Feel free to suggest or vote for whatever... e-hem... tickles your fancy.**

* * *

"Gah! Four armed son-of-a-bitch!"

Having infiltrated the big wall to go find a ship, he'd followed his little Ghost around through a bunch of rusty tunnels. Then it had turned on all the lights, which of course drew what seemed like an entire army of these Fallen things right down on his head. While he'd been beating up a few Vandals, a Dreg had gotten a shot off that he'd been unable to dodge in time that went right through his forearm.

And it hurt!

"These things are starting to piss me off!"

He dodged a few other bullets, before drawing close to the Dreg and punching a hole through it's head.

He drew back in surprise when a white flare of light seemed to shoot out of its body.

"Fallen tend to do that when struck in the head," the Ghost said. "If there were any answers that we discovered, then they were lost in the Collapse. And there's a rifle, you should grab it."

"Why should I? Since you can make things as complicated as clothes, can't you do something simpler? A knife, maybe? I hate guns."

"Oh, I can make you a weapon, if that's what you want. All you had to do was ask nicely. Perhaps even say please!"

Ducking out of the way of a few bullets, he glared at the Ghost. "Hell with that, I'll kill these things with my bare hands before I ask you for anything!"

Jumping over the metal slab he was taking cover behind, he landed on top of a Fallen Vandal and slammed it into the ground so hard the concrete below it cracked.

"Oh, fine, here you go."

A knife appeared in front of him, landing on the ground with a thump. Pulling it up, he grudgingly admired the workmanship of the sharp, perfectly weighted and deadly blade.

"Your welcome."

Dropping into a crouch as a blade crackling with electricity whizzed over his head, Naruto spun around and lashed out with a spinning back kick that sunk into what seemed almost like thin air. A Vandal appeared, clutching its belly as it appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Leaning down, he stuck the knife in its throat to silence the annoying pained chattering.

"Feeling a bit more friendly now?" the Ghost asked, materializing next to Naruto's head as he stared down at the ancient firearm.

"No."

"Will you at least pick up the rifle? It would make me feel better to have you armed with something more than just a knife."

"You can't know much about me if you actually think that a gun will make me safer."

"I only know what the few human records that remain can tell me. Such as the legends of a warrior who came out of obscurity when the Traveler first arrived at Earth. A warrior who kicked the first few Fallen incursions off our planet... by himself."

Naruto turned his head and glanced at the ghost, who was flickering in and out of existence.

Crouching down under a thrust, he kicked a Dreg in the face, raising an eyebrow as a white beam of light shot out of its head. Two others rushed him, so he picked up the one he'd killed by the leg and threw it at them, knocking both off the side of the bridge.

"Why does that happen?" the ninja suddenly asked.

"What?"

"Why does it look like their souls are ripped out of their bodies whenever I hit them in the head?"

"No one really knows," the Ghost answered. "The Fallen were one of the first species we encountered when the Darkness came, but even so, we still don't know much about them."

"Your information gathering techniques must suck."

"I've been busy trying to find you, don't look at me."

"...Okay then."

He walked out into a room just as a Dreg dropped from the ceiling. He kicked it in the crotch so hard it sailed back up out of sight with a pained squeal.

"...I'll admit that was impressive, if slightly unorthodox."

"I'm not sure whether to say thank you or use you as a baseball."

"A thank you would be fine."

Naruto hmph-ed and, after moving past a broken down fan, finally came outside.

Taking off the stifling helmet, he looked out at the landscape. Rusted buildings that almost looked ready to collapse filled his vision as he felt snow fall past his eyes.

Sighing, he jumped to the top of a large building and took a knee, looking out at the barren landscape. Looking up at the green lights in the sky, he ran a hand through his hair.

"Aurora Borealis."

"What did you call me?"

"God, did anything manage to survive this so-called war? How the hell does no one know Greek anymore? I learned that in like, five days!"

The Ghost materialized right in front of his head and stared at him. "You know Greek?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Ancient and modern, among other things. Why?"

"Oh nothing. Just that the Cryptarch is gonna have a field day. You could have told me that sooner!"

"Well, Jesus, why didn't I just list the ancient languages I know right off the bat when I woke up in the middle of fucking nowhere!?"

The Ghost was about to respond when a flare shot up from the ground. Taking a look around, Naruto saw an unusual light that appeared far off above the lake below. A giant ship appeared in the sky with a strange light-show and flew over Naruto's head.

Several smaller ships also appeared, seemingly out of thin air, one slowing to a stop in the middle of the clearing in front of them and dropped off several more Fallen.

"Alright, screw this," he muttered, putting his helmet back on.

The Ghost nearly short-circuited as another Naruto appeared next to the original. The first pointed down at the clearing in annoyance. "Go destroy something."

"Got it, boss."

Jumping down from the roof, the second blonde ran up to the Fallen standing under the ship. They noticed him too late, as he jumped higher than they would have believed possible, latched onto the underside of the ship—

And exploded.

If the Ghost had a jaw, it would have hit the ground already.

Naruto jumped down, creating several dozen more clones. "Find what I need and seal it up."

They all nodded and began sifting through the wreckage, pulling metal from the wreckage, which then seemed to vanish.

"Why are you doing that?"

"I need to beef up my material reserves again," he grunted. "I used to have thousands of different items all tucked into my sealing scrolls. You learn to have a tool on hand for everything once you live long enough."

Ghost spun around a few times. This man was getting more complicated by the second.

"Do that thing."

"What thing?"

"That thing where you disappear and I don't have to worry about you."

"Why?"

Naruto turned his head, eyes narrowed. "Because we're about to have company, and I don't want to constantly be looking over my shoulder."

Movement across the snowy field had Ghost twirling in anxiety, before he blinked out of existence. Naruto, meanwhile, knelt down near a concrete structure, pulled the firearm from his back and looked down the sights at the teaming group of Fallen. They seemed agitated by the destruction of one of their ships.

He gave a small grin despite himself. They ain't seen nothing yet.

Releasing a small breath, he stilled himself and looked down the cracked targeting module, sighting up on a Dreg's head. He pulled the trigger—

…And missed by a mile.

He blinked a few times, processing. Meanwhile, several clones who had returned from the ruin of the ship looked at his target, then back at him. Then one decided to open his mouth.

"Wow. That was terrible."

He popped into smoke a second later as Naruto's blade sank through his helmet into his forehead, before some force immediately pulled it back to his hand. The others wisely kept silent.

"I'm not used to this goddamn body," Naruto grumbled. "All my instincts are wrong."

Another clone couldn't resist. "Yet you still managed to use a throwing knife perfectly. Instinct has got nothing to do with it, Boss. You just suck."

He turned back to glare balefully at the group, before aiming down at the group of Fallen and opening fire again, trying to center on another Dreg. This time he managed to clip it in the shoulder. He cursed as the entire patrol focused on his position and opened fire with streams and bolts of blue lightning. The shots from the Dregs, he dodged easily enough, but he raised an eyebrow when the slower bolts from the Vandals curved and followed his movements.

_How novel._

Jumping away from the slowly approaching bullets, he landed atop a building on the edge of the clearing and ducked as the tracking projectiles followed him. They sailed over his head, not able to curve fast enough, before finally splashing on the roof and exploding.

"Yikes."

"Try shooting first next time?" Ghost muttered.

"Hmph."

Naruto turned back and leaped off the building soaring through the air for a solid two seconds, before finally landing behind the rapidly shooting Vandals.

A spinning back-kick split one in half, while he lashed out with his fists at the others, taking off both their heads.

_Screw it. Spray and pray it is._

Taking the weapon off his back again, he held it in one hand and ran towards another group, holding down the trigger. The bunch of Dregs and other floating machines were suddenly peppered with weapon-fire. Two of the Shanks shattered under the hail of supersonic metal, while the Dregs hid behind a rusted car.

He leaped over their heads, landing and spinning in one move, letting loose with the gun again, hitting them both a few times.

Stepping away from the bodies, he blinked once as a sudden surge of energy overtook him.

Looking down at his palm, he cocked his head to the side.

The whitish sparks traveled through his fingers, finally coalescing in his the center of his palm. A small orb appeared, flashing dangerously.

Naruto hurled it forward; it landed a few meters away and exploded.

_Huh. That's new._

* * *

**A/N: Okay. Time for excuses.**

**Started this story a while ago when Destiny first came out. I'd watched the trailers, I'd seen the gameplay. I was down for this thing. I played the first few missions, and it was awesome.**

**Then I played the rest.**

**What... the... HELL.**

**I haven't been so disappointed since I watched the Star Wars prequels.**

**I just got the Taken King, which is better than those three bombs we got from Activision first, but even so. After a lot of thought and a little bit of slamming my controller on the ground, I've decided something.**

**I'm gonna do my utmost to try and improve on the crap we were fed.**

**Anyway, sorry for being late and hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Third chapter. Naruto/Queen seems popular and I have a few ideas about OC's, but keep telling me what you think.**

**I'm... uh... interested. Yeah, let's go with that.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Unusual Phenomena

* * *

"Huh. That's new."

Naruto stared at his fingers for a few seconds. That was something he'd never felt before. "Ghost? Could you get out here?"

The small robot appeared next to him. "What is it?"

He gave a metallic-sounding yelp as Naruto grabbed him out of the air and brought him up to eye level, squeezing none too gently. "Care to explain how I suddenly have a mysterious power that I'm pretty sure I didn't have when I died?"

"It's something all Guardians have!" Ghost replied hurriedly. "Whenever one of my siblings brings someone back from the dead, we infuse them with the Traveler's Light. It gives them life, power and purpose."

"I didn't ask for it."

"No Guardian has," the little robot said. "But it's what we've always done. The Traveler created us to search for anyone who can use its Light as a weapon. Other than that, it didn't specify much else."

Naruto stood still for a moment, then let go of Ghost, who nearly fell to the ground at the sudden lack of support.

"Okay," Naruto rumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'll stomp on you later. Right now, I'm presuming you're leading me someplace?"

"R-right, yes," Ghost stuttered. "We're looking for an old Jumpship. Guardians can't do much without them."

"Alright. Let's go find one."

"Setting up a waypoint now."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Back in my day, people actually told you where to go, but whatever."

He cocked his helmeted head, curious as to the small square that appeared in his vision.

"That's where you're supposed to go."

"Oh, well that explains it."

Naruto took off on a run, ignoring the mud staining his boots with each stomp.

The two of them came out in the middle of a small room. A ship was hanging on the far wall, Fallen swarming all over it, including a large one that he hadn't seen before. Idly creating a few clones to deal with the rest, he slowly walked forward, taking off his helmet, putting it under his arm.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Ghost asked, starting to get nervous.

"Seeing just what these things can do."

Naruto stopped just in front of the Captain, who growled, staring down at him. The blond smirked back.

"Well? Bring it on!"

The alien snarled and swung at him, smashing two arms into his body and neck.

To anyone else, that hit would have caused some serious damage.

Naruto merely cocked his head to the side, smile disappearing. "Is that it?"

The Captain reared back for another blow, but never got to unleash it as Naruto's uppercut punched through its shield and took off most of its head.

As the headless corpse stumbled backwards, he simply looked at his fist. "Damn. So disappointing."

A few Vandals that had managed to survive Naruto's clones turned in surprise, only to get swarmed as soon as they did so.

With the room looking secure, Ghost materialized and floated over to the jumpship, scanning it.

"Well, it looks mostly functional. The Fallen haven't completely picked it clean yet. We're pretty lucky."

"Hang on," Naruto said, turning to a nearby hole in the wall and putting his helmet back on.

"What?"

"Something big is coming."

An echoing roar sounded throughout the room.

A supersized Fallen, standing a good few meters taller than a human, appeared out of the dark hole, an ornate helmet on its head, a dozen eyes glowing a dull orange.

Naruto's grin grew beneath his helmet. "Now that's more like it.

"Guardian, I really wouldn't recommend—"

"No worries, Ghost, I've got this," Naruto said, walking a few feet away from his floating companion, taking the ship out of the line of fire.

And not a second too soon.

In an instant, Naruto bent backwards at the waist to a spine-cracking degree as a line of bluish-white energy zipped right through where his head had just been.

"Hey!" he roared, looking at a pair of Vandals, two new weapons in each of their hands. "I'm not interested in you! Buzz off!"

Two of his remaining clones rushed the flanking Fallen, simultaneously putting their knives between the aliens' eyes.

"So what's the deal?" Naruto asked.

"Pardon?" Ghost muttered, a little shocked.

"Who is this guy, and why is this room full of bones?" Naruto asked, pointing to the supersized Fallen.

The one that was glaring at them in a towering fury.

"Riksis, Archon of the House of Devils. Archons are the links between the Kells and their Prime Servitors, which are basically the gods of the Fallen."

Naruto stared up at the tall Archon, arms crossed and face a picture of calm. His last Clone stood at his shoulder, visibly more tense than his creator.

"And the bones?"

The Ghost was silent for a second. "He... enjoys offering the skulls of any human he can find to his Prime Servitor. He seems to have made a sport of it."

Naruto closed his eyes. "Hm," he said as he stretched his neck to both sides.

The Shadow Clone glanced at him. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I'm you. Of course I'm thinking what you're thinking."

Ghost looked between them in consternation. Riksis was starting to look _very_ angry.

The Clone thumbed his chin. "Our control is shot, though."

Naruto started to grin.

"Old fashioned way, then?"

"You know it," he said, his smile showing a disturbing about of teeth as he idly flicked his Clone on the forehead, causing him to disappear. "Alright, here we go."


End file.
